kejombloan DM
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: gak bisa buat summary,maaf ya
1. Chapter 1

Kejombloan DM!!!!

Terinspirasi dari songficnya kak eron dan kak Yuki

Disclaimer: PUNYA GW!!!!!! *ditabok masami pake piring cantik*

Warning:OOC,OC,sedikit yaoi

* * *

DM memandang langit malam dengan wajah yang murung dan suram di gerbang kuilnya,konstelasinya redup,menandakan dia sedang sedih,lesu,lunglai,letih,lemah,dan lesu(5L BUUUUU???),ingin rasanya dia memajang sendiri kepalanya membaur ke hiasan kepala korbannya,DM yang biasanya kuat,kasar,egois,gak punya perasaan,pelit,kikir,bau mayat,banyak kidal,muka gak jelas*kenedict di hajar ma DM*(ehm……ok,back to the topic)sekarang dia sudah tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup lagi,dia memandang iri ke seluruh teman goldsaintnya yg sekarang sedang nge date ama pacar,aiolia ama marin,milo kalo gak yaoi ma camus pasti ama shaina,aldy pasti lagi muter2 athens buat nyari gadis yg memberikan bunga ungu padanya,shaka ama Athena,aiolos lagi yaoi ma saga,mu kalo gak pedofil ma kiki pasti yaoi ma shion,shura lagi meninabobokkan pedang bulukan itu,kanon lagi nggodain cew-cew di athens,Aphrodite gak usah ditanya lagi,meskipun dia jomblo pasti sekarang dia lagi kesalon buat mejeng dan kumpul ama temen2 cewnya,biasa arisan panci lah……..

"Huh"jengah si kepiting kurapan tersebut*ditabok DM pake tasbihnya shaka*dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yg penuh dengan cat,semen,kerikil,double tape,dan barang yang gak jelas lainnya

"coba kalo gw punya satu aja pacar yg mau ama gw,gw pasti…………."ujar DM yg memutuskan kalimatnya karna tak sanggup mengatakannya,membuat matanya seperti tertekan suatu cairan hangat yg akan meleleh di pipinya yg jerawatan itu*di gampar DM*,buru-buru DM mengusapkan jarinya ke kelopak matanya,dia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu kalo seorang pshyco seperti DM berlinang air mata hanya karna tidak punya seorang kekasih.

'ibu-ibu bapak-bapak semua yg punya anak bilang aku,aku yg sedang malu,malu sama temenku,karna tak laku-laku……..'tiba2 bunyi soundclip wali cari jodoh berdenging keras di hp,pertanda telpon masuk tuh

"SHIT,nih lagu nyindir gw banget sih,perasaan gw dah gantiin jadi nada dering 'kucing garong' deh"umpat DM marah,ingin rasanya dia membanting hp sialan itu,tapi,apa mau dikata,kalo dia ngrusakin hpnya,ntar siapa yg ngganti,mana Athena lagi bokek gara2 mu ama dite KKN kas sanctuary melulu

Aiolia calling…….

"mau apa sih si kucing lumutan ini nelpon gw?!!!!"batin DM kesal

HALO!!!!!,bentak DM kasar

"biasa aja napa sih masky!"sahut aiolia,

"GW BUKANNN MASKYYYYY,GW DEATHMASK U KNOW!!!!!"ujar DM sok bule,ya deh emang dia bule,tapi wajahnya sama sekali gak mendukung

"iya iya dety!!!"ujar aio

BRUUAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!

DM pun langsung membanting hp yg tak berdosa itu ke lantai,hancur sudah hpnya menjadi puing-puing berserakan

"HP GUUEEEHHH!!!!!"teriak DM lebay

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"loh,halo,dety??.yahh kok diputusin sih,padahal gw mau ngajak dia nonton bareng film'final destination'yg katanya di tunggu2 DM,ah yaudah,who care lah,paling nggak gw nggak ada yg nggannguin gw pas marin meluk2 gw nanti pas dia takut,hehehe"ujar sang singa bulukan itu dengan memasang muka mesum

"AIOOOOO, CEPETANNN UDAH MULAI NIH FILMNYA"teriak marin dari studio

"iyaaaa,my honey"saut aio,

Di luar dugaan ternyata si marin seneng banget sama final destination,sekarang malah si aio yg mukanya udah putih pucet liat adegan pisah memisah tubuh,aio melihat marin yg malah ketawa ketiwi pas adegan terpanggangya seseorang dalam kobaran api,sekarang,hancur sudah impian leo untuk mesra2an ama marin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DM yg pundung banget setelah kematian hp nya memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan,ke pinggiran kota Athens yg barangkali bisa ngilangin stress nya gara2 si siluman kucing jadi2an itu.

DM melihat ada kayak semacam pasar malem minggu di pusat kota Athens,tepatnya di lapangan GOR Athens,awalnya DM sama sekali gak tertarik,tetapi berhubung perut laper,makanya DM memutuskan untuk nyari makan di sana,kan murah2 tuh,soalnya dia lagi bokek sih

DM melihat begitu banyak toko makanan berjejer kiri dan kanan,ada yg jual bakso,nasi pecel,rawon,tempe penyet……….

Readers:tungguu….,kok jadi makanan serba Indonesia kyk gini sih,ini kan di yunani????

Kenedict:yeeeee,suka2 gw dong!!!

Readers:egois!!!

Akhirnya DM memutuskan untuk makan makanan yg mirip spagheti khas negaranya itu………,mie goreng campur telor ceplok???

"selamat malam masnya,mau pesen apa mas?"Tanya seorang pelayan laki2 berambut ikal pirang,cukup tampan,tapi masih gantengan gw sihh

'orang ini sexy juga ya'batin DM ngelantur

"WOOOOIIIII,MAASSSNYYAAA MAUUU PESEN APUAAAA?????"teriak pelayan itu pake toa mesjid,si DM juga sih,di Tanya 30 kali tapi malah bengong

'sayang dia agak idiot'batin deathmask sweatdrop

Setelah memesan mi geje nya itu,tiba-tiba DM mendengar suara yg sudah sangat ia kenal

"Malam minggu dia melongo ,Soal cewe dia dongo,Tapi dia bukan homo,Dia cuma seorang jomblo"rupanya saykoji sedang tur keliling eropa dan kebetulan lagi manggung di situ

BRAAKKK,BRUUKK,BLETAKKK,KRAKK,DUAKKK,BROOKKKK,OUCHH,MAMMIIIIIIII!!!!

Dan DM pun menghajar habis habisan grup ngerap yg tak berdosa tersebut

"SEKALI LAGI LO LO PADE NYANYIIN LAGU KYK GITU,GW JADIIN LO HIASAN DINDING GW!!!!!"bentak DM parau,dia pun kehilangan selera makan nya dan berniat pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu,sebelum pelayanya teriak"WOOIIII MASS BAYAR DULU DONG!!!!!!"

"iya iya,nih gw makan nih"saut DM,entah kenapa si DM jadi nurut ya???

Setelah dia makan,pelayanya membereskan piring2 bekas makan si dety,nggak sengaja si dety liat kaki pemuda tersebut yg mulus dan bersih

'kaki dia boleh juga ya'batin dety kagum

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

DM:GW GAKK YAOIIIII!!!!!

Ken:apa?,gw gak denger tuh

Ceklek,KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!*di bom atom*

N……Ne……need…. Re…….. vi…….ewww…..


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai minna gw baru update nih fic,salahkan saja guru bejat gw yg ngasih gw ulangan and tugas bejibun banyaknya,gw kan gak bisa konsentrasi update fic

Pembaca:"gayamu sri sri"

Author:"eh nama gw ken tauk!!!!,kenapa tiba2 diganti sri sih,emang gw 'sri minggat'????"

Pembaca:"…………………"

Author:"iiihhhhh,kalah bacot ama gw ya?"

Pembaca:"…………"*nyembuin piso,golok,cutter,silet,dan jarum,di punggung para pembaca*

Author:"makanya jangan macem-ma……..WUUUSSSHHH!!!*nyadar apa yang para pembaca sembunyikan dan langsung lari dengan kecepata 1 tahun cahaya dengan gaya matrix(?)

Pembaca:*berhasil menangkap ken dengan berlari meminta bantuan super sonic,dan langsung menghajar author*

Author:"m…ma….ri….ba…c…ca",brukk*author dengan imutnya tewas di tempat*

Kejombloan DM part 2

Setelah DM makan malam di warung tersebut dan tak lupa membayar mi itu seharga 50 euro*mahal amat!!!!*,DM berjalan-jalan mengitari alun-alun pasar malem itu dan tidak sengaja DM melihat aiomarin bergandengan tangan dengan erat dan mesra,tapi ada yang aneh,muka si aiolia kok keliatan kesakitan banget sih,DM pun melihat lebih jeli lagi dan melihat tangan marin bukanya memegang tangan aio,tapi mencengkram tangan aio sampai urat ototnya keluar,'Dasar elang ganas'batin DM sweatdrop

DM berniat kembali ke sanctuarykarna bukan kesenangan yg didapat malah kesengsaraan,cup…..cupp….cuppp……kasihan sekali kau kepiting **tak laku***dikirim DM ke dunia kematian*

Belum setengah dari perjalanan kembali ke sanctuary,tiba-tiba dari belakang DM disapa oleh seseorang.

"angelooooo!!!!!!"sapa orang tersebut

DM pun menoleh kebelakang dan menjawab sapaan tersebut dengan'sopan'

"kan udah gw bilangin……………,JANGAN PANGGIL GW ANGELO!!!!!!!!!! WAHAI DOMBA PEDOFIL!!!!!!!!!"

"wah gomen DM,Kulo lali,anatawa Cuma mau nyapa panjenenganipun kok"jawab seseorang itu yang ternyata mu dengan bahasa gejenya itu(laiyalah mana ada orang nyambung kalo pake bahasa antara jepang dan jawa,MANA ADA?????!!!!)

"???????????"DM bingung

"-mama,bolo – bolo

-papa,bolo – bolo

-nenek,bolo – bolo

-semua,bolo – bolo"

Terdengar suara ringtone dari hape mu,yang sukses membuat DM bergubrak ria dengan jeleknya,dalam hati DM berkata'dasar pedofil incest'

Mu segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Athena itu

"halo mu???!!!"sapa Athena

"loh,Athena sama,ternyata anda punya hape juga ya,katanya uang kas lagi bokek,kok bisa beli hape????"tanya mu heran

"emangnya Cuma kamu aja yang bisa korupsi,saya juga baru beli hape berkat nemu duit berserakan di tangga antara kuil saya dan kuil aphro,entah duit siapa,saya ambil deh,lumayan bisa buat beli hp,mobil,perhiasan dan baju baru kedewian deh"jawab Athena tanpa menyadari perkataannya membuat mu sekarat

Rupanya tadi siang setelah mu melaporkan rencana uang belanja selama 1 tahun,dia tidak menyadari kalo kantong celana yang berisi uang belanja 1 tahun itu bolong,alhasil uang itu jatuh dan berserakan tanpa mu sadari yg berakibat uang belanja 1 tahun,dihabiskan oleh dewinya selama 1 hari,wah wah sungguh kasihan kau wahai aries mu,entah makan apa tuh para gold saint selama 1 tahun sekarang.

"halo???.halo???,mu???"Tanya Athena panik pake toa

"yah???.kok diputusin sih cak???,padahal gw kan mau menyebarkan pemberitauan kepada para gold saint,ah yaudah telpon yayang gw aja deh"*kok Athena jadi garang gitu sih ngomongnya????*

Athena pun segera memencet tombol keypad dengan sangat keras hingga membuat keypadnya hencur retak2

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk,silahkan mecoba beberapa menit lagi"

"yah kok lagi sibuk sih???,hah,jangan2………….WEEEERRRRRR"Athena segera berlari secepat kilat menuju kuil virgo

setelah Athena tiba di kuil yayang nya,Athena terkejut bin jawsdrop,karna melihat shaka lagi ngulek sambel kacang terasi pake hapenya yg baru dibeliin Athena

"DASARRRRR PERAWAN GUOBLOOOKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"(wah sifat asli Athena mulai keluar)

"ada apa sayangku?"Tanya shaka tenang sambil melanjutkan aksi ulek-menguleknya itu

CRAATTT CROT,CURUUUUTTT,BRAK,BRUKKKK,JEDASSS,JEDUSHH,OUCH,YA BUDHAAAAAA!!!!!!

Aksi Athena meng KDRT kan shaka berjalan dengan sukses

"uuhhh tahu gini mendingan gw kontak bantin aja lebih cepet deh,liat nih,jari2 gw yang mulus putih gini jadi keriting deh,aaaahhhh gak mau,aaahhh jahaaatt banget sih lo"sesal Athena dengan meniru gaya ruben onsu sambil jingkrak2 ke lantai

Athena duduk di kursi teratainya shaka(shaka udah di teleport Athena pulang ke Hindustan),lalu segera mentransferkan pikiranyya ke seluruh gold saint,kecuali shaka ama mu

"wahai para gold saint setiaku,cepetan kumpul di aula istana gw,gw ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian,cepetan dateng,sampe 4 menit gak dateng gw jadiin kalian semua patung"

Artemis:"hei,jangan ikut2 dong,yg lebih kereaktiv dikit napa"

Athena:"ah banyak bacot lo dewi bulan janda!!!!"

Artemis:"apaa?????!!!!!!"

Athena:"AAAAAPPHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!.LO MAU GW ADUIN KE PAPA GW??????!!!!!!"

Artemis:'kenapa gw punya adek kyk dia sih,coba kali si icarus gak ngehalangi gw,pasti dunia ini sudah damai'

TBC

Wah wah gomen kalo character nya semua OOC dan juga fic ini gak nyambung dari judulnya tapi entar gw sambung2 sambungin deh(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry gw lama gak update m(_)m,soorrrrryyyy buanget deh(gak ikhlas)

Di capi 3 ini gw bakal masukin oc,oc ini terinspirasi dari doujin nya saint seiya di deviant art ^^

Yo wes,dari pada berbasi basi yang basi seperti yang diomongin oleh tante2 tetangganya keluarga nohara,mendingan baca ini yuk (ngemeng apaan seh )

* * *

.

.

Kejomboan DM chapter 3

.

Setelah para goldies kumpul karena gak mau dijadiin patung lagi oleh dewi tercinta mereka saori(cuih),maka dalam waktu 4menit 35 detik ditambah kcepatan maksimal 56 km/jam juga tidak lupa di kali jarak tempuh sekitar 100km(inget tangganya),maka sampailah mereka di kuil papacy tempat Athena sedang asik dimeni pedi oleh para bronzies(mau-maunya mereka!).

"kami sudah hadir Athena-sama"ucap saga

"loh?mu mana"Tanya Athena yang sekarang sedang dipijat bahunya oleh shun

"maaf mu sedang tidak bisa hadir,saya tidak tau penyebabnya,tetapi sekarang dia sedang pingsan dengan mulut berbuih,dan akhirnya kami bawa kerumah penangkaran domba jagal setempat"ucap saga,"sementara shaka juga hilang entah kemana,pada saat kami melewati kuilnmya dia tidak ada ditempat,hanya kami menemukan bercak-bercak darah dikursi teratainya,saya kawatir ,apa terjadi sesuatu denga shaka(formal banget sih ngomongnya)"terusnya

"oh..beg..begitu"jawab saori gugup.'jangan sampai mereka tau,kalo enggak,jatuh juga imej ku sebagai dewi terlembut(cuih)'batin Athena narsis

"sebenarnya ada apa Athena memanggil kami kemari?"Tanya saga lagi

"aku memanggil kalian kemari,karena aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada salah seseorang yang akan menjadi sekutu adalah keponakanku yang bernama achielos,achielos,kemari"ucap Athena sambil memanggil seorang pemuda yang berada di balik tirai ruang kamar tidur Athena dengan melambaikan lambaikan kakinyha(kan lagi manicure)

Terlihat namapak seseorang keluar dari balik tirai ruang Athena,ya,seorang pemuda beambut ikal pirang berkulit tan,yang agak mirip dengan aiolia,tapi dia rambutnya lebih pendek,dengan memakai kemeja bergaris ombak biru,bercelana jeans"lepis"biru tua,memakai sepatu fantofel bermerek"Tata",matanya mempunya iris biru sebiru warna langit,pokoknya guaaanteng banget deh…..

.

Para goldies pun takjub melihatnya…

'be my seme…'batin dohko yg gak inget umur

'be my uke'batin kanon yang wajahnya sudah merah semerah bunga melati(?)

'pengen makan bakso nih'batin alde gak nyambung

Semuanya goldies,terpana melihatnya,termasuk DM! DM LOH! BAYANGKAN SAJA PEMBACA! DM!(author ditampar manigoldo…tunggu?manigoldo?)

_Author :ngapain lo kesini?_

_Manigoldo yang sekarang sudah ada didepan laptop author: gpp,Cuma mau nampar mukak lo aja(balik keabad 18 dengan menggunakan mesin waktu yg dicurinya dari doraemon)_

_Author:geje banget nih orang….._

Tersadar akan sesuatu,DM pun berteriak….

"KAMUUUU!"bentak DM

DERENDENG!*backsoud disinetron pas orang kaget-kaget itu loch*

"KAMUUUUUU!"teriak achielos kaget

Kuuupu kupu yang lucu….kemana engkau pergi….*maaffff salah puterrr(author digampar achielos)*

"ah ulang-ulang,authornya resek banget sih"

….

"KAMUUUUUUU!"

DRENDENGG!(puas lo!)

Semuanya minus achielos pada sweatdrop (=.=;)

"KAMU KAN YANG ADA DI WARUNG TADI"

"KAMU KAN YANG BELUM BAYAR TADI!"

"ENAK AJA GW BAYAR TAU,LAGIAN MASA SPAGHETI GEJE GITU AJA SAMPE 50 EURO SIH!"

"EH SUKA-SUKA GW DUNK"

"EGOIS"

"PELIT"

"NGGAK BERPERI KEMANUSIAAN!"

"KAYAK KAMU PUNYA AJA!"

"BERHENTI KALIAN ATAU GW BAKAL MALAK GAJI KALIAN 89%!"

…..

"perasaan gw gak kerja disini deh"

"iya juga ya…"

GUBRAK

Dan pertengkaran mereka pun berhenti dengan sweatdrop berjamaah….

"ngomong-ngomong kalian dah kenal?"Tanya menjelaskan secara runtut,panjang,dan gak jelas

"oh kalo begitu kebetulan banget! Achielos,kamu aku tempatkan di kuilnya DM,GAK pake tapi2an atau kalian berdua kukerangkeng di cape sunion!"

"GAK MAUU!"(kompak buuuk)

"SHIONNN!"

"MAU MAU MAU!"(promosi 3 dulu,author make sih..)

Akhirnya,dengan segala perdebatan dan pertengkaran drmatisasi penuh hiperbola dan untaian lautan metafora alias author males ngetik(dhajar reader),DM pun mengantar achielos ke kuilnya,keduanya menuruni tangga sambil membuang muka satu sama laeen

Di kuil papacy….

"sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu Athena?apakah benar itu kepnakan anda?"Tanya saga dengan penuh rasa formalitazz….

".dia itu anaknya kakak gueh artemis,ayahnya itu manikelos,pemburu yg jatuh cinta ama kakak gueh ituh,nah setelah mengalami proses per-malam-pertamanye,brojot!...hasilnya ya dia itutuh"jawab Athena yg sekarang udah selesei menipedi nya dengan bahasa eh-gelak-loh-ajiiibb-benerr-….

"terus ngapain dia kesini?"Tanya alde

"gw yg nyuruh"

"buat?"

"buat DM"

"heh?"

"iya buat DM,kan gw dewi keperawanan alias gw gak gak punya anak,jangan ngatain gw mandul kanon!,nah berhubung achielos dibuang mak'e ke bumi yaudah gw tawarin dia kerja di sanctuary,tenang aja shion, achielos gak tw kok soal ini,tapi cepet opo suwe,pasti benih2 cinta mulai tumbuh di hati mereka,kasiaan kan dia itu makhluk nista yg seumur hidupnya jomblo,lu-lu kagak kasian ta,eh sak no lo reek"jawab Athena dengan logat bahasa jawanya yang biasa jukir pakek di carefour mall TAMINI SQUARE(terusss mass,yak mundurr,*inget sepeda motor author ringsek gara-gara jukir bangsat iku! T_T*)

"HAAHHHH!"tereak goldies berjamaah

'ternyata Athena fujoshi neh'batin bronzies sweatdrop

"KALIAN KEBERATAN?"

"IYAAAA!"

"SHIOONN!"

"KAMI SETUJU!"

"YA SUDAHH BUBARR KALIAN"

"GAJI KAMI YG 2 BULAN BELUM DIBAYAR MANA?"

"BUAT NYICIL BELANJAAN GW DI BANK ATHENS!"

"APPPAA!"

"KALIANN KEBERATAAN?"

"IYAAA!"

"SHION!"

"EH GW JUGA BELUM DI BAYAR!"

"TAPI KAN KAMU JUGA MAKE UTANGAN ITU BUAT BELI GORDEN PAPACY BARU"(bayangin aja gorden segitu banyaknya di kuil papacy)

"iya juga sih….."

"PEMIMPIN KORUPTOR!"

.

Mari kita skip aja adegan yg sangat tidak cocok bagi anak seusia balita kita ini(di tampar reader)

Di kuil DM…

* * *

TBC dulu yah,coz siang ini author pengen mejeng ke mall bersama kakak gueh tercintaaaaa(cuih)

Sorry banget capi 3 ini pendek banget,soalnya author kepengen beli komik naruto terbaru(promosi sedikit)

Apakah yg akan lakukan DM bersama achielos di kuil cancer?

Apakah ****?

Atau ******?

Wah apakah atau *******? (di gampar reader)

Tunggu kelanjutannya di cap 4 minna ^^  
dan sekalian jangan lupa,untuk membangkitkan minat author buat apdet,klik tombol di bawah ini jaaaaa!

Click!


	4. Chapter 4

Athena menghela napas, sejak 2 hari setelah Achielos bergabung di Sanctuary dan tinggal bersama Deathmask di kuil cancer, dia berpikir bahwa rencananya untuk menjodohkan keponakannya dengan sang Tukang jagal Sanctuary tersebut adalah kesalahan terbesar sepanjang sejarah siklus Reinkarnasinya. . . .

Sebenarnya ada apa dalam 2 hari terakhir ini?

**Flashback**

_2 days ago_

"TEMPAT APA INIIIIII?"

"SEWOT LOE! KALO LOE GAK SUKA, SILAKAN TIDUR DI LUAR!"

"APUAH?"

DUAGH! BRAK! BUGH!

.

.

"LOE YANG TIDUR DI LUAR!"

BRAKK..

DM tidak mengira bahwa dia diusir oleh bocah ingusan yang NUMPANG di kuilnya, memangnya apa urusannya kalo kuilnya jelek?, bukan, kuilnya gak jelek, mungkin achielos gak suka akan isi dari kuilnya, DM gak heran kalo semua orang tidak menyukai isi kuilnya yang penuh dengan kepala – kepala korbannya, tapi ya gak gini juga kan? Seenaknya nendang orang dari rumahnya sendiri dan menyuruhnya tidur di luar lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

.

.

.

Tunggu, kalau dia gak suka dengan isi kuilnya, ngapain juga si achielos malah ngurung diri di kuil nya?

Hati DM masih bertanya-tanya, menyimpulkan berbagai macam spekulasi dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya sementara dia belum sadar akan posisinya yang tidak berubah semenjak dia "dipersilakan" keluar oleh Pangeran Bulan itu. . .

Nungging dengan pantat menyembul ke atas. . . . .

Ah tapi biarkan saja, si DM kan emang goblok dan gak punya otak, ya kan?

"urgh, pokoknya aku harus masuk dulu dah!" ujar sang psikopat itu mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan masih dengan posisi nungging dengan pantat menyembul ke atas. . . .

Kemudian DM pun berdiri, mengambil kuda kuda, siap mendobrak pintu gerbang kuilnya yang berlapiskan emas itu dengan jurus andalannya, jurus satu-satunya, jurus yg paling gak kreatip diantara para gold saint, jurus yang embhhpp.. . . . . .*dibekep sempak*

"SEKISIKI MEKAI HAAAAAA"*bueh, napasnya bau jigong mas!*

Gumpalan lingkaran gak jelas kayak baygon bakar wangi lavender itu pun semakin mendekati pintu gerbang kuilnya sebelum tiba2. . . . . .

TANTEEEEEE!

BLAR! GRUSAK! DUAR!

Pada akhirnya Deathmask terlontar nyungsep dengan posisi tepat seperti insiden yang sebelumnya, nungging dengan pantat menyembul keatas, hanya saja ditambah sekujur tubuhnya jadi gosong terpanggang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Achielos membuka pintu dan berdiri dihadapan Deathmask yang masih ber- _nungging dengan pantat menyembul keatas_-kan, terlihat jelas dia membawa sekarung besar, bukan, 2, 3,4,5,6,7 karung besar yang dengan mudahnya dia angkat sekalius, Deathmask yang sempat2nya berpikir di kala dia mendekati ajalnya pun membatin dalam hati.

"sinter. . .klas?"

Oke, rupanya dia kena shock akibat serangan tadi

"SINTER KLAS MBAHMU! NIH GUE BERESIN KEPALA2 GAK JELAS GINI, PUNYA HOBI JANGAN ANEH-ANEH DONG, NGUMPULIN MAINAN KEPALA ORANG SEGALA, MANA BAU BUSUK LAGI, LOE KIRA GUE BAKAL TAKUT MAENAN ANAK KECIL KAYAK GITU, CEPET BUANG KALO GAK LOE BAKAL TIDUR DI LUAR TERUS2AN!" teriak achielos, cosmo berwarna biru muda tampak melingkupi tubuhnya, cosmo yang sama seperti ibunya, sang Dewi Bulan, Artemis, Cuma kenapa jurusnya aneh banget ada kata TANTE nya? Rupanya karena di sanctuary ada yang pake "oooooomm"(Shaka), maka di Bulan sana ada yang pake "Tanteeeeee" (Achielos), sungguh modus sekali, untung di underworld gak ada specter yang pake jurus "budeeeee"

"urgh, sialan, itu. . . bukan. . .mainan tau, itu asli . . .bukan yang. . .KW" gagap Deathmask yang masih menahan sakit, sakit bukan karena kena jurus yang dikeluarkan Achielos, tapi sakit karena mendapati kenyataan bahwa KOLEKSI ASLI berharganya di kira KW, KW 10 pula. . . .

"kagak weroh! Pokoke kowe guak gak maenan iki? Wis omahe sempit, isine maenan tok, dasar saint bencong dolenane kepala boneka ne wong-wong!" ups, sifat asli achielos keluar, mana pake bahasa jawa yang author yakin pasti tau artinya kan reader? XDD

Dasar. gak bude gak ponakan, podo wae dadakno. . .

Athena:"Author resek! kembalikan image gueeeeh"

ogah.

.

.

1 day ago. . . .

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Well chapter ini memang sangat pendek, karena author pengen lihat reaksi kalian tentang fanfic yang sudah lama banget gak author apdet, masih menarikkah? Kalau menarik bakal author update deh. . . .


End file.
